Deadly Love
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Akira Ronta enters the Akatsuki only to be faced with her past love - Itachi. As she lives with them she soon finds that he wasn't the one and starts to fall for Deidara. Her clan has a dangerous curse that catches up to her all too quickly.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Akira, we have to meet up with Kakashi" Sasuke yelled as he knocked at your door.

You open your door a little annoyed "Okay, okay, I'm ready, we can go now." 

Both of you arrived at the training grounds in five minutes. Naruto and Sakura were already there waving at you both, Kakashi arrived shortly after.

"I have a mission to do for this week" Kakashi never put his book down as he spoke "So you'll have no training, have fun, see you kids later" with that he disappeared.

"Who wants ramen?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

"Sure, I'm hungry" you smiled.

You and Naruto left for Ichiraku, his favorite ramen shop. After lunch you went on the outskirts of Konoha village to watch the clouds go by. You weren't laying down for more then ten minutes and you heard a few large bangs. Sitting up you saw puffs of black smoke coming from the village. You jump up ready to run down to help protect the village when you heard a rustle in the bushes around you.

"Who's there?" you asked expecting a squirrel to jump out.

Three people and one shark looking man all wearing black cloaks with red clouds came out around you.

"Akatsuki" you whispered, out loud you asked "What do you freaks want?"

"Watch your mouth" the shark man seemed to have a short temper.

"Kisame" the red head warned "Remember the mission."

"Mission?" you whispered again.

"Wow, you're a real piece of art" a voice spoke in your ear behind you "I say we keep her."

"Do what you wish" a cold familiar voice spoke.

Before you could turn around to see who was talking you were knocked out cold. You woke up on the floor of a dark cave.

"Get up" that same voice who said you were a piece of art grabbed your arm "Our leader wants to talk to you."

You could see that the one almost dragging you to his leader had blond hair and a blue eye, the other one had a camera covering it, his hands also have little months on them. He tossed you into a room, it was also pitch black but a man with metal on his face walked up to you.

"I'm the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein" he said "You are now going to be a member of the Akatsuki. Your partners will be Deidara and Sasori."

"There is no way I'm being part of this freak show" you weren't planning on being nice.

"Then I guess we'll have to kill you" he smirked.

"You don't give me a choice" you crossed your arms in a huff looking at the ground.

"That's the point Akira Ronta" his smirk got larger "Your partners are outside waiting for you."

You left Pein's room unhappy to see Deidara and Sasori waiting for you.

'_Well at least they're cute'_ you thought _'I could always play these losers and get home to my friends.'_

"So you're Akira, hm, you look weak" Sasori said scaling you up and down "Follow me"

You followed Sasori and felt Deidara's eyes on you as you walked down the hall. It was the last room on the left, Sasori opened the door and your mouth dropped in surprise as you walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was organized and clean. On one wall were two single beds and another wall had a couple of desks. The only sources of light were three glass covered holes for windows in the ceiling leading out to the cave roof. There was a hole above each bed, and one in the middle of the room.

"You'll be introduced to the other Akatsuki members when they come in for a drink" Sasori warned "You can stay if you want. Though this is where you'll be sleeping; there are no more rooms left."

"As you can see" Deidara came up behind you wrapping his arm around your waist "There are only two beds, so you'll have to share with one of us."

You smirked at his comment then looked up through the middle hole to see the stars in the dark sky. There was a knock on the door, you removed Deidara's arm from your waist before the other members entered the room.

"Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, come in" Sasori said "This is Akira" he introduced "She's the newest Akatsuki member."

You bowed to each member then disappeared through the middle hole; you were listening to their conversation.

"So what is Akira like?" Kisame asked.

"To be honest, we don't know" Sasori responded "She's not talking."

"But she does have one hot body" Deidara said.

You threw a stone down and hit Deidara on the forehead. He fell out of his chair and everyone laughed.

"She seems really familiar to me" Itachi murmured.

'_He hasn't completely forgotten me'_ you thought lying down and closing your eyes "Itachi Uchiha, why?"

*** Flashback ***

You're standing in the middle of the forest with your eyes closed; you jumped up and threw eight kunai knives, then landed back on the ground gracefully to open your eyes.

"Akira!"

You turn around to see Sasuke and Itachi coming towards you.

"That was amazing Akira!" Sasuke complemented "You hit every target, even the hidden ones; you're as good as Itachi."

"Thank you Sasuke" you smiled sweetly "What are you two doing?"

"We're here to train" Sasuke was very excited.

"This is my favorite spot to train" you explained "May I stay to watch?"

"Sure" Itachi kissed your forehead "Will you be my wife?" he whispered in your ear.

Your face turned red, you were 10 and he was 14, there was an age difference. He didn't wait for a response; Itachi started training with you and Sasuke watching in awe.

*** End Flashback ***

You woke up with a start rubbing your eyes and growled at the memory. The guys in the room were drunk off their asses and were acting stupid. You watched Itachi for a little while; he was the only one who only looked tipsy. He looked up at the hole, catching a glimpse at you, you blushed and pushed away. It took a while for you to fall asleep, at least the starts kept you company, they were always so beautiful it calmed you.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up with the sun, stretching before jumping down the window into the room to see Deidara up wearing only his pants. You blushed lightly, then seeing the mark on his forehead from the stone you threw you smiled and chuckled before kissing his injury.

"Morning Akira" Deidara grinned as you leaned in to kiss his forehead "Maybe I should get injured more often."

"Good morning Akira" Sasori said.

You turn around to see him also shirtless and you blushed some more.

'_I was wrong'_ you thought _'They aren't cute, these two are hot.'_

"Would you like some breakfast Akira?" Deidara asked.

You turned to see him holding the door and you nod. As you walked beside Deidara down to the kitchen, you were looking around in amazement, but you weren't watching where you were going and bumped into someone.

"Are you okay Akira Ronta?"

You looked up to see Itachi; he helped you up off the ground.

"I'm sorry Itachi" you mumbled giving him a slight bow of your head.

"You're talking" Deidara said surprised.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Itachi asked brushing some hair out of your face.

"Go to my favorite training spot" you wondered if he remembered where it was.

"No you won't" Itachi ordered sternly, you smirked to yourself "You will stay here."

"I want to go!" you stomped your foot like a child whining.

"I said no" he put a hand on your shoulder.

"But, Itachi" you looked up at him with tears in your eyes.

"No buts" he stared at your eyes, then sighed "Fine we will go later."

Your eyes lit up and a large smile crossed your face, you gave Itachi a hug.

"Thank you Itachi" you beamed.

"Deidara after lunch bring her to my room" Itachi commanded, then pulling me away from him said "You be a good girl to Deidara and Sasori, talk to them" he kissed your forehead like he did when you were kids then left.

"What was that all about?" Deidara asked opening the kitchen door.

'_Itachi's kiss hasn't changed'_ you thought while grabbing a slice of bread and went back to your room with Deidara watching you carefully _'Does he still want me to be his wife? If he does then he wouldn't have killed his clan then leave me.'_

"Akira" Sasori called pulling you from your thoughts "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think" you smiled.

"Are you going to tell us what happened between you and Itachi?" Deidara asked closing the door behind him.

"He never told you?" you sat down on his bed.

"No, Itachi is a very quiet and private person" Sasori explained.

"He hasn't changed" you sighed "My parents died in a fire when I was only five years old, the Uchiha's adopted me so I would have a family and a place to stay. I lived with Itachi and his family for seven years, that's when he killed his clan and disappeared. But two years before doing so he asked me to be his wife, I never answered and I fear that that's why he killed everyone, to prove that he's strong enough to protect me all the time."

"That must have been a tough life" Sasori commented coming over to give you a comforting hug.

"So Itachi has always been like a big brother to you?" Deidara asked also coming over to give you a comforting hug.

"He used to be like a big brother to me" you corrected Deidara "Over the past four years Sasuke has been the big brother, even if he's only one year older."


	4. Chapter 4

You bonded extremely well with Sasori, but you were starting to fall in love with Deidara and if Itachi found out hell was going to pay. After lunch the blond took you to Itachi's room, he welcomed you in with open arms.

"You really want to go back to train?" Itachi asked closing the door behind you.

"Yes, I'm sure" you nodded.

Itachi moved closer as you talked; backing yourself into the wall. He pinned you there, his soft lips against yours, your legs went from shaky to jelly with his touch.

"I still love you Akira, I always have" Itachi whispered in your ear.

He moved down to your neck and started nibbling on your weak spot. You moaned in pleasure, he smirked on your skin; you eventually pushed Itachi off of you to have a hickey mark on your neck.

"Itachi, either take me back to the village or I'll get someone else to do it" you warned.

Itachi wrapped his arms around you in a protective hug and kissed your forehead.

"I will never leave you again" he whispered in your ear.

"Itachi I have to go" you pulled away from him again.

You opened the door to leave then stopped halfway in the hall, halfway in the bedroom.

"You've lost my trust since that horrible night four years ago. If you want me back prove yourself before I choose someone else."

You closed the door behind you as tears formed in your eyes. You started to walk down the hall when you spotted Deidara.

"Deidara!" you yelled running up to him "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure, anything" Deidara replied wiping the tear that escaped your eye "What's wrong?"

"I need a ride to the village, I need to pick up a few things and talk to a couple of people" you half lied.

"If it means that much to you, we'll leave right away."

"Thanks Deidara" you kissed him on the lips, blushing as you pulled away "Sorry."

"Don't be" Deidara smirked opening the way to the outside "Did Itachi make these marks on your neck?"

"Unfortunately" you sighed trying to cover the mark with your hand.

"I can do better" he helped you on his clay bird.

You just smiled and held on tightly to Deidara.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara dropped you off on the roof of your house in Konoha village.

"I'll wait right here for you" he said before you ran off.

You jumped off the roof and landed in the street, you turned left and ran towards Hokage Tsunade's office. You entered when given permission, and to your surprise both team 7 and team 8 were in the room.

"Akira!" they shouted in excitement coming in for a group hug.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"We've missed you so much" Sakura said.

'_Kakashi's mission must have been short'_ you thought.

"I'll explain later, just wait in the hall I need to speak to Kakashi, Kurenai and Tsunade privately" you said.

They all went into the hall like you asked. When the door closed, you turned to face Tsunade.

"I probably have a lot of explaining to do" you sighed.

"Only a little, you are in the ANBU so you disappearing isn't much of a mystery to us" Tsunade smiled.

"Maybe, but I wasn't on a mission, I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Kurenai exclaimed "By whom?"

"By the Akatsuki" you explained "They forced me to join them… by the way one of their members is on the roof of my house."

"I'll go get rid of him" Kakashi was about to disappear.

"Kakashi wait" you grabbed his arm "He won't attack anyone; Deidara does what ever I ask of him."

"Why are you explaining all this to us?" Tsunade asked.

"I was thinking of staying with them and collect secrets to pass onto you" you explained blushing.

"You and Itachi had a thing going on when he was in the village" Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, and he wants to pick it up where we left off" you smirked "While I'm gone, I need all of you to come up with excuses of why I'm no longer seen in the village. Please do this for me. I'll bring my ANBU outfit and mask with me, that's what I'll wear when I come to visit."

Tsunade looked at you then Kakashi and Kurenai then back at you. She sighed and Kakashi put his arm around your shoulder.

"We'll keep this our little secret" Tsunade said "As long as you come back at least twice a month."

"Deal" you replied excitedly "Thank you so much Tsunade, I won't let you down."

"This is very dangerous Akira" Kurenai went to the door and opened it.

"I will be careful, and if I need help I'll call Kakashi" you said.

The three of you left Tsunade's office and walked outside with your team mates. Mostly everyone left, saying that they had other things to do, Kiba and Sasuke stayed with you.

"Here take this choker" Kakashi placed it around your neck "You'll be able to contact me if you need anything" he kissed your forehead.

"Thanks Kakashi" you touched the onyx flame shaped gem around your neck.

Kakashi disappeared; you turned back to Sasuke and Kiba, grabbed each of their arms and started walking down the street.

"I guess it's just the three of us" you told them cheerfully "Let's go to Ichiraku for lunch."

"Sure I can go for some ramen" Kiba said.

"Akira, you still haven't answered my question" Sasuke replied sternly "Where were you yesterday?"

You stopped in the shadow of your house, head down and the smile wiped off your face.

"Sasuke, Kiba" you said with a serious tone "Do you trust me?"

"Yes" they replied in unison staring at you.

"Then you will stop asking me where I've been" you brought your head back up and added a smile "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

You lead the way to Ichiraku. The three of you ate in silence, when the bill came Sasuke and Kiba split it.

'_These two seem to be getting along really well'_ you thought _'They're never this nice to each other, some things up.'_

"Let's go home Akira" Sasuke said "Kiba and I have a gift to give you."

"Oh" you said surprised seeing Kiba blush.

Sasuke grabbed your hand and started running to your house, Kiba followed close behind. You entered your living room to have Sasuke push you down on the couch. Kiba sat down next to you still blushing; Akamaru jumped onto your lap and fell asleep.

"Here's my gift to you Akira" Sasuke returned with a long package.

You carefully unwrapped the gift, making sure you didn't wake up Akamaru. You opened the long box to see two swords; one red and one blue.

"These swords are absolutely amazing" you pick up the red sword and examined it more closely.

"That red sword is named Lefu; the sword of death" Sasuke explained "The blue sword is named Michio; the sword of life. They were made special just for you."

"Thank you Sasuke" you put the sword down "I can't wait to use them."

"Anything for my little sister" Sasuke kissed your forehead "You've grown up so quickly and into such a beautiful young lady."

"To add to your beauty" Kiba said "Your brother allowed me to get this custom made just for you."

You took the little box from Kiba's hand; it looked like a wedding ring box. You were breathless as you opened the box, inside was a necklace with a silver dog that looked like Akamaru.

"This is magnificent" you were astounded by the craftsmanship "Could you help me put it on?"

You shifted slightly on the couch and Kiba helped to put the necklace on. You touch the necklace, turned around and kissed Kiba on the lips.

"It's beautiful, but what are all these gifts for?" you asked.

"Uh…" Kiba and Sasuke said together blushing.

"Never mind, thank you both, they're wonderful" you smiled sweetly.

"Well, I better get going" Kiba picked up Akamaru "I'll see you tomorrow then, bye."

"I'm going to bed, bye Sasuke" you said after Kiba closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. Waking up with a start, you looked at the clock on your bedside table…midnight.

'_My dad, he was doing a special jutsu'_ you thought sitting up panting _'I wonder if I can also do that jutsu.'_

You got out of bed and dressed, you put your new swords on your back and your ANBU mask on your head. You decided to go to the forest and try the jutsu that you saw your father do in your dream. You jumped out the window to the next roof top, turning you noticed that Deidara wasn't on the roof of your house anymore. You shrugged it off and continued to the forest.

*** Itachi's POV ***

"Itachi, Kisame go to the village and try to collect the kyuubi" Pein, the Akatsuki leader ordered "Deidara go back to the village and drag Akira back, do whatever's necessary."

You, Kisame and Deidara left immediately toward Konoha village.

"Deidara go on ahead" you told him in your usual cold voice "We'll be there tomorrow."

He nodded and left on his clay bird.

"Why did you let the kid go?" Kisame asked.

"He won't be able to find Akira" you smirked "I know that she's not at her house right now."

*** Akira's POV ***

You arrived at the forest and sat down. You pulled out a kunai knife cutting symbols for fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, wood and rock on your right arm. On your right hand the symbol for night and the symbol for day on your left hand.

"My eyes see darkness and show me evil" you chanted while cutting a crescent moon on your eyelids "My lips are filled with poison to distract my enemies thoughts" you bit your right thumb and placed the blood on your lips "My tongue will taste blood, nourishment for the soul" your hands did the hand signs then you placed them on the ground in front of you, a glow engulfed you "Power seeking jutsu activate!"

You felt a rush of power surge through your body, the cuts you made were burning then suddenly everything went black.

You woke up surrounded by fog; slowly you stood up then left the forest to go home. You snuck back into your house through your bedroom window, changed your outfit then put on both the choker and necklace that you received yesterday. You filled up your weapons supplies and walked back to the window. You were about to go out for a snack when you felt Itachi's presence in the village.

"Itachi" you hissed jumping out to find him.

You found Kakashi standing outside a sweet shack reading his book. You landed in front of him; he put his book down when you noticed Itachi and Kisame in the sweet shack.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" you ask referring to him just standing there when Akatsuki members were behind him.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke" he replied, you saw Itachi flinch "What did you do to your eyes and arm?" he asked grabbing your right arm and examining it.

"Nothing" you lied pulling your arm back and placing your ANBU mask on.

"Do you have a mission today?" Kakashi went back to his book.

"Yes, can you cover for me while I'm gone?" he nodded; you noticed that Itachi and Kisame left already "I got to go, bye Kakashi."

You also disappeared trying to find Itachi, you sensed him at the river so that's where you went. You arrived just in time, Kisame was about to attack Asuma with his sword. In a split second you were standing in front of Asuma with Kisame's sword in your right hand.

"Asuma, Kurenai, are you two okay?" you asked turning towards them.

"Yes" they replied relieved.

"Thank you captain that was a magnificent catch" Asuma complimented.

"You two go back to the village" you turned back to Kisame "Fire blast!"

The fire symbol glowed as a fire ball came out of your right hand sending Kisame stumbling backwards. Kurenai and Asuma stared in amazement.

"But captain…" Kurenai started.

"Go!" I yelled "Or do you want to die in the cross fire?"

When they were out of sight and hearing range Kisame stood back up.

"You little bit..." Kisame started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" you cut him off removing your mask.

"Akira!" Itachi and Kisame said together surprised.

"You're part of the ANBU?" Itachi asked.

"No" you put your mask back on "I'm captain of the ANBU. Now, what are you doing here?"

"You're better than Itachi" Kisame chuckled "We're here for the Jinchuuriki."

"He's with Jiraiya, off training somewhere" you explained "You two better get out of here before more ANBU show up."

"Itachi! Kisame!" Deidara showed up jumping off his clay bird "I couldn't find Akira anywhere."

"That's okay Deidara" Itachi told him then turning to you "Are you coming, captain of ANBU" he teased.

You nodded and lead the way to the exit. Deidara kept asking Itachi questions like "Who is this?" and "Why is she coming with us?" Kisame came up beside you.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

"No" you whispered loud enough so only Kisame could hear "He'll find out later, when we reach the hideout."

"Deidara would you shut up!" Kisame was really annoyed "You'll get your answers when we reach the hideout."

This shut him up, but we caught up with trouble at the main gate, or so you thought.

"Captain" Kakashi waved to you from the main gate along with Sasuke "I see you're taking some ANBU with you on your mission" you stopped for a second, Kakashi leaned in and whispered in your ear "Be very careful" he leaned back up putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder "I'll be training Sasuke to his fullest potential."

"Train hard Sasuke, Kakashi's a great teacher, you'll be the best in no time" you pushed the mask away just enough to kiss his forehead "Let's go guys we have to get to our destination soon."

You grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him toward the Akatsuki hideout with Deidara and Kisame close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

All four of you entered the Akatsuki hideout by supper time; Deidara's birds were really useful. Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Sasori were in the living room, they looked up when you entered. You smiled under your mask seeing all their mouths drop, you went over to Kisame.

"I'm going to go talk to Pein" you whispered "Do me a favor, tell them who I am."

"Sure, no problem" he chuckled.

You left the room with eyes watching you, when you reached Pein's door you knocked and were welcomed in.

*** Itachi's POV ***

"Who is that girl?" Deidara asked again.

"She's hot" Hidan said.

"She looks tasty" Zetsu licked his lips.

"Deidara, I thought you were supposed to find Akira" Sasori said "This girl is not Akira, she's far more powerful."

"I couldn't find her, but this girl is sexier" Deidara sat down on the chair beside the TV.

"No one touches her, she's mine" you informed, jealousy and anger rising.

"Calm down Itachi" Kisame chuckled "She's only interested in…."

*** Akira's POV ***

"Pein we need to talk" you said closing the door behind you.

"What about Akira?" Pein asked sitting behind his desk in the darkest shadow of the room.

"I want my own room."

"I guess you can take Orochimaru's old room" he tossed you the keys "Get someone to show you where it is."

"Also, from now on I want to choose my missions and who I work with."

"Very well, as long as you tell me how you got so strong."

"I did a power seeking jutsu that my father did a long time ago. I don't really know anything about it."

"I see, you're dismissed."

You bowed and left his office heading toward the living room.

"No one touches her, she's mine" you heard Itachi inform.

"Calm down Itachi" Kisame chuckled "She's only interested in…"

"Kisame!" you cut him off.

"Yes" he answered a little scared.

"Can you show me where Orochimaru's old room is?" you showed him the keys "That's where I'll be sleeping from now on. Oh and Itachi, I am NOT yours."

You followed Kisame down a different hallway; he stopped at the third door on the right.

"You still haven't told them have you?" you unlocked your door to see a very ominous looking room.

"Not yet" he smirked "I was listening to all the comments that the guys were saying."

"Oh?" you glared at him under the mask "Thanks for showing me my room."

You closed the door behind you and started to head back down the hall to the living room.

"Yeah, they were saying that you're hot and sexy." Kisame explained.

'_Interesting'_ you smirked.

You left Kisame in the living room and headed to the kitchen down the other hall way. You entered only to see Tobi setting the table.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"I'm captain of the ANBU in the leaf village" then you whispered in his ear "My name's Akira. You mustn't tell anyone this; it'll be our little secret, got it Tobi."

"Tobi promise not to tell" he went back to setting the table.

You went to the fridge, grabbed an apple and water, and before leaving you turned back to Tobi.

"I won't be eating with you guys."

Shortly after leaving the kitchen you bumped into someone making you drop your apple. You took the apple from the one you bumped; he had bent down to pick it up.

"Thank you Deidara" you tried to get passed but he wouldn't let you "May I please pass?"

"You may if I can find out your name" he smirked "It's not very fair if you know my name but I don't know your name."

"True" you smirked under your mask putting your hand on his chest "I'm captain of the ANBU for Konoha village, you'll find out my name in time."

You left Deidara in the hall staring after you as you went back to your room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is it?" you asked when there was a knock on your door.

"Itachi" he answered.

"Come in."

You put your apple core in the garbage; Itachi closed the door behind him and tossed you an Akatsuki cloak.

"I got you one of our cloaks" he said standing above you.

"Thanks" you said while removing your mask "Is that all you wanted?"

All of a sudden Itachi's lips crashed onto yours, pushing you back onto your bed and falling on top of you. His rough kiss brought back memories of your childhood when you would run away from your duties, skip school or even leave your friends just to meet up with him. Tears started rolling down your face; you pushed Itachi off, put on your mask and left the room. Itachi ran after you as you made your way to the training grounds.

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to keep up.

"Just leave me alone Itachi, there's something I have to do."

Itachi grabbed your wrist but you broke free from his grip.

"It's not the same from when we were children" you told him.

You left him standing there as you entered the training grounds. You decided to see what you could do with the power seeking jutsu you completed. You called out each element on your arm you found out that you could control the fire, wind and lightning but the water, earth, wood and rock were more challenging. Also by calling out the symbol your right hand creates night and your left hand creates the day.

"Darkness" you yell, scanning the area around you, now able to see in night vision and heat vision "Come on out Deidara."

You sat down on the grass leaning up against a tree panting as Deidara came out from across the way.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"My new eyes" you explained "They have perfect vision. I have a bunch of new powers thanks to the power seeking jutsu that I performed."

"Amazing" Deidara said lying down next to you.

"Thank you" you laid down putting your head on his chest.

"I was wondering…" he put his arm on your shoulder.

"My name is Akira" you told him.

"Akira!" he sat up making you sit up as well "Why didn't you tell us? I was worried about you."

"Sure" you rolled your eyes "It didn't look like it."

"I'm glad that you're alright" he laid back down.

"It's nice to know that you were worried about me" you put your mask on the side of your face then placed your head back on Deidara's chest "If I was in trouble would you protect me?"

"Of course, I'd risk my life for your safety" he paused "Why?"

"I just needed to hear that" you lightly kissed his lips before getting up "Good night."


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up the next day to be jumping out of bed screaming because something brushed against your arm. You looked back at your bed to see someone waking up; looking down you realized that you were in a very short nightgown so you covered yourself with the closest things to you which happened to be an Akatsuki cloak.

"What the heck are you doing in my bed?" you yelled.

"I was sleeping with the one I love" he answered getting dressed.

"Get out of my room and stay out!" you pointed toward the door.

"You don't really mean that Akira" he approached you removing his cloak from your body.

"Yes I mean it Itachi. I don't love you anymore" you pushed him toward the door before he kissed you.

Itachi left your room almost slamming the door behind him. You slowly got dressed as you were still amazed at what you said to Itachi. You left your room once dressed and headed down to Pein's office to get a mission; no one was in the hideout. You stopped at Pein's door and listened into the conversation that was occurring.

"I have called all of you here because we need more members" you heard Pein say "You either have two choices find a ninja and train them to be very powerful. Or you can seduce Akira and get her pregnant, with a powerful ninja like her; a baby from her would be just as powerful."

You were shocked at what you were hearing and figured that Itachi would want to get you pregnant. You decided to end the meeting by knocking on the door, you entered when given permission.

"Akira, what do you want?" Pein asked a little annoyed.

You walked up to him through the crowd of Akatsuki members.

"I want a mission" you told him.

"Well, if you insist" he looked at you for a minute before continuing "This is Takeshi Yuki" he handed you a picture of him "According to my sources he knows something about Orochimaru's whereabouts."

"Why send me on this mission?" you pocketed the picture.

"Takeshi loves women, he would open up more with you then he would with us."

"Great" you rolled your eyes "Why do you want to know where Orochimaru is?"

"He still has our ring and we need to kill him."

"I'll leave immediately" you turned to head out.

"One more thing" he said making you stop in your tracks "I want you to choose someone to go with you. You might need some help to persuade him."

"I'll be fine by myself" you snapped at him.

"If you don't choose then I will" he waited for your answer, when he got none he said "Okay you'll be protected by Itachi."

You glared at Itachi, seeing him smirk irritated you to no end.

"No" you glared at Pein "I'll take Deidara with me, he would be more helpful then the Uchiha traitor."

"Very well" Pein nodded "Deidara you'll listen to Akira on this mission and leave right away. You're all dismissed."

Everyone left the room and you turned to the blond bomber.

"You have five minutes to get ready for the mission. Meet me outside when you're done and don't make me come get you" you hissed at him.

You went back to your room to change your outfit into something a pervert would like. You then went out through the living room, where everyone stared at your outfit, to get outside. Deidara stared at you as well when he came outside a moment later.

"Quite staring" you snapped "Get out your clay bird, we need to get to the lightning village."

"Jump on" he told you as he jumped onto his creation.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry" you murmured.

"About what?" Deidara asked.

"About snapping at you" you explained "I woke up to find Itachi in my bed. Then I overheard Pein tell you guys that the Akatsuki needs more members by either training some or get me pregnant."

"You heard that?"

"Yes, that's why I was in a bad mood this morning."

"You know I would never force you to get pregnant."

"Thank you."

"We're here."

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll go find Takeshi Yuki and get the information out of him, while you stay nearby but out of sight and only come out if I'm screaming."

You jumped off Deidara's clay bird landing in the lightning village. As you walked through the village many people stared at you, especially the men as they eyed you lustfully and whistled as you walked by.

'_If Takeshi is a women lover, I won't have to look for him'_ you thought _'He'll come to me.'_

"Hey there gorgeous."

You turned around to see who was talking, you recognized the man as Takeshi. He was tall and handsome with bluish green hair and black eyes with a ninja headband around his neck.

"You don't look like you're from this village" he said putting his arm around your waist pulling you closer "What is someone as beautiful as you doing here?"

"My name is Akira, I'm looking for Takeshi Yuki" you smiled sweetly.

"It's your lucky day gorgeous" he picked you up bridal style carrying you away from the village "I'm Takeshi. What can I do for you?"

You didn't answer him until he put you down. Takeshi stopped when he reached a lake with a waterfall. He pulled you behind the waterfall where a cave was hidden.

"I heard that you know the whereabouts of Orochimaru" you said innocently.

"Yes I do, why do you want to know?" Takeshi cupped your chin "Someone like you wouldn't survive against someone like him" he kissed you softly.

"I have personal business to complete with him."

"You should know that the information I'm about to give you comes at a very high price" he started kissing down your neck.

"Oh, I don't have any money" you replied innocently "Can I still get that information?"

He pushed you away examining your body, and then pulled you back to him. He began by removing your kimono belt.

"There are other ways to pay me" he said lustfully removing your kimono top.

"I want the information" you said pushing him away.

"Very well" he sighed and got undressed as he talked "Orochimaru has multiple hideouts. One of them is in a forest three or four days away from Konoha village, another is hidden behind a waterfall, a third one is in the desert and finally one of them is hidden within the sound village. Each hideout is underground and each of them is a maze, Orochimaru changes between hideouts so it makes it more challenging to find him. Though I'm sure he has more then those four."

Takeshi was standing there in the cave in his boxers; he grabbed your waist pulling you toward him.

"Now for my payment" he ginned.

Takeshi removed your shorts as he kept a good grip on you, though you tried to get free. He kissed you roughly to keep you quiet as he wrapped his arms around you to undo your bra. You were walking backwards to the exit of the cave as you tried to get free of Takeshi's grip. You both fell out of the cave into the lake below. Takeshi's boxers were floating in the water; he finally removed your bra and went for your underwear as he continued to kiss you. You kneed him making him let go of you, your hands covered your breasts as you swam away.

"Stay away from me!" you yelled.

Takeshi started swimming back to you when a spider landed on the water in between the two of you then exploded. Deidara came down from the sky on his clay bird, he offered you a hand but you just went deeper into the water. He saw your bra floating in the water behind you then removed his cloak and passed it down to you; you put it on grabbed your bra then climbed on the bird. Deidara took you to the cave, you got dressed then climbed back on the bird and you both flew away.


	11. Chapter 11

You told Deidara to land in an open field by nightfall.

"Wood shelter" you placed your hand on the ground as the wood symbol glowed blood red.

A wooden shelter came up from the ground. You fainted, exhausted by how much chakra you used to make the shelter. Deidara was gone getting firewood, when he returned he dropped the wood and ran to you picking you up.

"Akira" he said shaking you lightly, your eyes fluttered open "Akira are you okay?"

"Yeah, making the shelter took more out of me then I thought" you tried to smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" he leaned you up against a tree.

Deidara picked up the firewood and created a fire. You sat there watching him feeling your cheeks get hot. You got up and sat beside Deidara in front of the fire placing your head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" your voice almost a whisper.

"For what?" he asked putting his hand around your shoulder.

"For protecting me" you cuddled up closer.

"That's what partners are for" he moved his hand down to your waist "I'll always protect you."

"To tell you the truth, I was really scared" a tear rolled down your cheek "I was afraid that Takeshi would take my virginity" Deidara removed his hand from your waist "I was afraid that it would be lost to someone I don't even love."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed before you got up "Deidara, do you trust me?"

"Yes" he said.

You smiled and went to sleep under your wood shelter. Deidara followed shortly after putting out the fire, he placed his cloak on top of you so you wouldn't freeze then went to sleep. You woke up in the middle of the night, removed Deidara's cloak and attached a note to it.

"Good bye" you whispered in his ear.

You gave Deidara one last kiss then disappeared into the night.

*** Deidara's POV ***

You woke up with the sun to see your cloak lying on the ground with a note attached to it.

"Akira?" you asked hoping for an answer.

You picked up the note reading it aloud.

"'Go back to the Akatsuki hideout, I'll see you later.' Akira where are you?"

You put on your cloak and headed back to the hideout like you were told, but Akira wasn't there.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Deidara it's been three years" Sasori sat down beside you "Forget about her."

You sat on the couch holding the note she had left you in your hands.

"She's probably already dead" Itachi said walking into the living room.

"How can you say that?" you jumped up and faced him "You love her too, don't you?"

"Of course I love her" Itachi gave you a glare "She said that she doesn't love me."

Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi now entered the living room.

"There is a woman with three kids outside our hideout" Zetsu informed everyone.

*** Akira's POV ***

You bent down in front of three kids with your back to the Akatsuki cave.

"I want all of you to stay here, you will only move when I give you permission" you glared at them intensely.

The kids nodded; and then you got up, turned around and walked toward the cave.

'_Will they recognize me?'_ you thought looking down at your body and your now black hair _'Probably not. I hope Deidara will forgive me for not saying hi each time I returned.'_

You reached out your hand and opened the door. Every Akatsuki member came out and blocked your way in.

"What a welcome party" you said sarcastically smirking.

"Who are you?" Kisame asked.

You looked toward the door and saw Pein standing there.

"You have returned" Pein said coming in front of the group "My, my, you have changed."

He cupped your chin and leaned in for a kiss. You knocked his hand off and pushed him back.

"You still haven't learnt your lesson" you sighed "Are you still looking for Akatsuki members?"

"Yes we are, why?"

"Well, I have three kids behind me; with a little training I believe that they can be very strong."

"Very well, let me see them."

You nodded then turn around and waved the kids to come. They ran to you, the girl held onto your hand while the two boys stood in front of you. Pein had a good look at the kids before standing up.

"Not bad, these kids have great potential" he said "Who are they?"

"This is Hitomu" you put your hand on the kid to your left with red hair "This is Tatsu" your hand went on the shoulder of the brown hair kid to your right "And this sweet little girl is Kinu" you ran your hand through her long blond hair "Will we be staying in my old room?"

"Yes, go ahead and show the kids their new home."

You took the kids into the hideout; you showed them the living room, the kitchen and your room.


	13. Chapter 13

You tucked the kids in bed kissing them each on the forehead. Quietly you closed the door and went to the living room; you saw Deidara on the couch and sat beside him.

"What have you been doing for all these years?" Deidara asked.

"I've been training to master my powers, and from time to time doing some missions that Pein sends me on" you answered.

"I've missed you so much Akira" he pulled you close "You've changed so much, you seem more powerful then Itachi."

"I'll take that as a complement" you kissed him "One thing hasn't changed, I'm still a virgin and I've found who I love."

"Really now?" he smirked.

Deidara cupped your chin pulling you in closer, when you heard a voice.

"Miss Akira, I can't sleep."

You sighed seeing Tatsu, Hitomu and Kinu coming around the couch to you.

"Neither can I" Hitomu complained.

"Can you sing us to sleep like usual?" Kinu asks as you put her on your lap "Please Miss Akira."

"What song?" you asked giving in.

They look at each other then back at you with a grin on their faces.

"Angels!" they chimed excitedly.

"If I sing, will you all go to bed?" you asked.

"Yes!" they said getting on the couch preparing for your lovely voice to take them to dream world.

(Angels by Within Temptation)

"Sparkling angel I believed; You were my savoir in my time of need; Blinded by faith I couldn't hear; All the whispers, the warnings so clear; I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door; There's no escape now; No mercy no more; No remorse 'cause I still remember; The smile when you tore me apart 

You took my heart; Deceived me right from the start; You showed me dreams; I wished they'd turn into real; You broke the promise and made me realize; It was all just a lie (just a lie) 

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see; Your dark intentions, your feelings for me; Fallen angel, tell me why; What is the reason, the thorn in your eye; I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door; There's no escape now; No mercy no more; No remorse 'cause I still remember; The smile when you tore me apart 

You took my heart; Deceived me right from the start; You showed me dreams; I wished they'd turn into real; You broke the promise and made me realize; It was all just a lie; Could have been forever; Now we have reached the end 

This world may have failed you; It doesn't give you a reason why; You could have chosen a different path in life 

The smile when you tore me apart 

You took my heart; Deceived me right from the start; You showed me dreams; I wished they'd turn into real; You broke the promise and made me realize; It was all just a lie; Could have been forever; Now we have reached the end"

Carefully you got up with Kinu fast asleep in your arms. You carried her back to your room, Deidara carried the two boys, and you tucked them in bed again and kissed their forehead.

"Sweet dreams" you whispered then turning to Deidara "Thank you for bringing the boys in. Good night my love."

You kissed him while pushing him outside of your room closing the door in his face. You locked the door and jumped up through the window. You stood on the roof facing Konoha village with the wind blowing through your hair.

"Why don't I sense your presence in Konoha? Why Sasuke? Why did you leave Konoha? Where are you?" you asked yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you okay Akira?" Kisame asked.

You were sitting at the breakfast table just playing with your food.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" you answered trying to smile.

"I'll take you back to your room" Itachi said putting a hand on your shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" you snarled.

"Miss Akira" Hitomu walked into the kitchen "Where you outside last night?"

"So what if I was?" you snapped then rubbed your eyes "Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you."

"You should go back Miss Akira" Kinu suggested.

"I can't leave you kids here."

"I'll watch the kids for you" Deidara smiled.

"We trust Mr Deidara, we'll stay with him" Tatsu said.

"I'll also watch over the kids" Sasori said "Those four kids will need some sort of adult protection."

You chuckled at his comment then kissed him lightly on the cheek followed by Deidara.

"Thank you. Tatsu, stay out of trouble while I'm gone" you smirked.

Itachi came up to you in the hall wrapping an arm around your chest and the other around your waist. He pulled you into a dark corridor and spun you around in his arms so you were facing him. He held you so tightly you weren't able to move as he started to kiss your neck.

"Get off of me!" you hissed.

"Where are you going my love?" he asked keeping his mouth close to your body.

"I'm going to my room to grab something. Or at least I was until you pulled me away."

"I missed you so much Akira, never leave me again. I don't know what I would do without you."

'_That was actually really sweet'_ you thought your body was starting to remember the past again _'But Itachi will have to get it through his thick scull, I love Deidara not him!'_

Itachi moved from your neck to your mouth, licking your lip for entrance. You didn't allow it, trying to forget your old feelings for him, until he grabbed your butt making you gasp; he took the opportunity to explore your mouth. As quickly as he got in, you immediately bit his tongue making him bleed, he pulled away.

"Feisty as always" he smirked "You haven't changed."

"Get off of me before you get burned" you warned.

Itachi didn't listen, he went straight back to your mouth, his hands started to go up your shirt. He still had a very tight grip on you, but your eyes flashed orange and your body went up into flames. He immediately let go, your eyes flashed blue and water appeared pushing Itachi out of the corridor and out into the living rom.

"Itachi, what happened? You're all wet" you heard Kisame ask.

"He got a taste of my power" you answered as you entered the living room "Now keep that traitor away from me or next time he will die."

You stormed off to your room, grabbed your ANBU mask then disappeared.

*** Kinu's POV ***

"Where is Akira going?" Deidara asked.

"For the past year and a half Miss Akira has been standing outside during all kinds of weather at night staring in the same direction" you explained "She's been very sad but tries to never show it. I've heard her mumble words like 'Konoha' and 'Sasuke', when I asked her about it she just says that she misses her home and her brother."

"That's strange; she's never done that before. Why start now?" Deidara said aloud not expecting an answer.

"Because she can't feel Sasuke's presence in Konoha anymore" you turned around to see a man with metal in his face "About a year and a half ago he left for Orochimaru."


	15. Chapter 15

*** Akira's POV ***

You arrived at Konoha around lunch time, you used your flash step to get to the village faster, and you went straight for the hokage's office.

"Enter" a voice said.

You stormed into the office and right up to Tsunade's desk slamming your hands on it. You knew the third hokage had passed away, but you never expected Tsunade to take over after her past.

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Deidara, Sasori" Pein said "You have a mission to find the one named Gaara in the sand village. He has the one tailed bijuu, leave now and you can get to him by tomorrow."

You and Sasori nodded and left, until you felt a tug on your cloak.

"Mr Deidara you promised to watch over us" it was Tatsu.

You sighed "Fine you kids can come, but stay out of our way or you might get seriously injured. Akira would kill me if you guys get hurt."

*** Akira's POV ***

"Why can't I feel his presence?" you asked.

"Captain, who are you talking about?" Tsunade looked surprised.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" your voice was slowly getting louder.

"Oh, Sasuke, he ran away a year and a half ago" her face went from surprised to sad in an instant.

"He WHAT?" you were furious "Did you try to bring him back?"

"Yes and we tried to find him. Naruto tried everything, and is still trying."

"Did you even think of trying to contact me?" you were very slowly trying to calm down.

"To be honest…no. Maybe you can bring him back."

"Do you know where he ran away to?"

"He ran away to Orochimaru."

"He's…with…Orochimaru…" you were stunned "If I knew about this when he left I could have stopped him, it's too late now. He's been introduced to power we've lost him to the darkness. I can try to bring him back but I can't be the captain of the ANBU anymore."

You removed your mask and handed it to her; turning around you just noticed Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari and Kakashi in the room.

"I'm going home" you said to no one in particular.

You left Tsunade's office and headed back to the Akatsuki. When you arrived the next morning you had to ask around to find out where Deidara and the kids went, you found out they went to the sand village.

Using your flash step you made it to the sand village by the next day only to find out that they already left with Gaara. You departed in the same direction as Deidara to find someone dead in an Akatsuki cloak, you continued through the forest to find Sakura smashing a large stone.

You followed Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and some old lady into the cave to see Sasori, Deidara sitting on Gaara and the three kids. They got a huge grin on their faces when they saw you and were about to run toward you until you put a finger on your lips, telling them to be quiet and a hand in front of you, telling them to stay put.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the…" Deidara fell to his knees "Who did that?"

Deidara turned around to see no more Gaara.

"Looking for someone?" you asked innocently standing behind Naruto with Gaara in your arms.

"Akira!" everyone shouted, except the old lady.

"Here Naruto" you gave him Gaara "Now go back to the village."

"No!" Naruto shouted "I'm going to kill the one who disrespected Gaara's body."

He pointed to Deidara who was now standing beside Sasori. You stood in front of Deidara with your arms out protectively.

"You will do no such thing" you gave him a death glare "I won't let any of you harm him."

"Akira, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"I'm talking about you Konoha ninja needing to go back to your home village and leave the Akatsuki members alone!" you raised your voice as a tear rolled down your face "If I find out that you killed one of them, then prepare to die because you're next."

"Very well Akira" Kakashi said "I guess you have just made yourself an enemy."

"Enemy?" you gave a harsh laugh "I'm saving your lives, now go before I start craving blood."

"We'll leave, but Akira, you've been pulled into the darkness just like your brothers."

"I'm nothing like the Uchiha's!"

Kakshi grabbed Naruto by the collar and left with Sakura and the old lady.

"Lets get back to the hideout" Sasori said once the Konoha ninja's were gone.

"I'll meet you there" you told him.

You left in an instant using your flash step. You arrived back at the Akatsuki hideout by sunrise; you were feet away from the door when everything went black and you fainted.

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Akira!" you yelled.

Jumping off of your clay bird, you went over to pick Akira up from the pool of blood surrounding her. You carried her bridal style to your room laying her down on your bed. You carefully removed her clothing, leaving her underwear on, planning on healing her wounds.

"Deidara what are you doing?" Itachi asked walking in the room with Sasori and Kinu.

"I was going to heal her wounds" you started to blush "But I don't see any."

"Miss Akira has many wounds" Kinu walked over to the bed "She just never shows them, but I can see them clearly."

You watched as Kinu pulled out a cross necklace, she pierced Akira's thumb placing the blood on the back of the cross. Kinu carefully placed the cross between the flame gem and dog necklace, immediately after it touched her skin every cut glowed red and healed itself as Akira screamed in pain.

"Miss Akira needs a little rest" Kinu stated once the screaming stopped "Everyone should leave, but Mr Deidara should stay just in case."

Kinu, Itachi and Sasori left the room. Soon after they left Akira got up and went to the door.

"Akira" you called after her afraid she might leave in only her underwear.

You heard a 'click' then she retuned. Your body froze; her eyes were mesmerizing, it was like she was in a trance. Akira removed your Akatsuki cloak and tossed it to the other side of the room; she kissed you softly as she removed your shirt and pants. Your body started to move by it self as you kissed back more roughly and pushed her onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

*** Deidara's POV ***

You got out of bed, went to the bathroom got a shower and dressed.

'_Was it all just a dream? Or did I really have sex with Akira?' _you thought coming out of the bathroom to see Akira in your bed _'It wasn't a dream, it really happened.'_

You sat on Sasori's bed watching her until she got up and dressed; she left the room in silence. You didn't see her again until breakfast in different clothes singing with Kinu. You just watched and listened to their voices sounding as one, it was beautiful.

(Dark Wings by: Within Temptation)

"Why was I one of the chosen ones; Until the fight I could not see; The magic and the strength of my power; It was beyond my wildest dreams 

Dark wings they are descending; See shadows gathering around; One by one they are falling; Every time they try to strike us down 

Don't you die on me; You haven't made your peace; Live life, breathe, breathe; Don't you die on me; You haven't made your peace; Live life, breathe, breathe 

Dark wings they are descending; See shadows gathering around; One by one they are falling; Every time they try to strike us down 

As they took your soul away; The night turned into the day; Blinded by your rays of life; Gave us the strength we needed 

Dark wings they are descending; See shadows gathering around; One by one they are falling; Every time they try to strike us 

Dark wings they are descending; See shadows gathering around; One by one they are falling; Every time they try to strike us down."

"That was beautiful Akira" Itachi walked in giving her a kiss on the lips.

You gave him a death glare, he just smirked.

"Itachi" Akira spoke softly.

"Yes my love" Itachi responded.

"Go burn in hell!" Akira gave Itachi the most vicious glare you have ever seen "Kinu why did you want to be singing this early in the morning?"

"Because I know you won't be around for much longer" Kinu answered with tears in her eyes.

Kinu said something that caught your attention; you just watched the scene in front of you unfold, unable to move. Akira bent down to hug Kinu, Tatsu and Hitomu tightly.

"Kinu, I want you to protect both of these necklaces with your life, they are my treasure" Akira placed both the flame gem and silver dog necklaces around Kinu's neck. "Tatsu, I entrust you with Lefu the sword of death" she gave him the red sword "And Hitomu you will have Michio the sword of life" she handed him the blue sword.

Akira got up and left the kitchen, you followed her out to the living room grabbing her arm.

"Akira" you called "What did Kinu mean by 'you won't be around much longer'?"

She ignored you trying to avoid eye contact.

"What did she mean?" you shook her a little.

"I'LL BE DEAD BY SUNRISE" Akira yelled at the top of her lungs with tears falling down her face.

"I don't understand" you slowly let go of her.

Every single Akatsuki member was now looking at both of us. Akira was shaking with tears falling down her face like a waterfall.

"When I was away I learnt something about my clan" she spoke slowly through the tears "If a member of the Uchiha clan falls in love with a member of the Ronta clan they are together forever. That is until one of them falls in love with someone else, and then the Ronta has a year or two left to live. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go die watching the sky."

You watched Akira leave not knowing what to do or say. When you finally regained your composure, you found Akira on the roof of the cave. You wrapped your arms around her.

"Akira" you were still in shock over what she said "Since I met you over three years ago I've been trying to tell you something. I love you Akira."

"I love you too Deidara."

Akira's voice got quieter with each word, you felt for a pulse but there was none. You picked her up bridal style back into the hideout laying her on the couch.

"She's dead" you announced to everyone.

Every member shed a few tears over the death of Akira Ronta.


End file.
